Lonely Match
by Twinkle Earthling
Summary: UPDATED ! Will this anonymous reader gets his chance to redeem himself after a misunderstand occurs on a blog's post? Full summary inside. TakuMisa4ever. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I do not own Kaichou wa maid sama, either do I gain any profits from it.

A/N : For the Shame of starting a new fic X3

Summary : Misaki a full-time photographer and a famous blogger earned a recognition at the age of 19, what going to happen when a stranger that under goes the pen-name of Piggy . T left a comment on her blog which made Misaki misunderstood his intentions? Will this anonymous gets his chance to prove that he's not stalker and asked Misaki out for a date? Find out more in this fic X3 Bwahaha.

Rating : T

No Flames and Trolling!

* * *

Misaki Ayuzawa was a full-time photographer and a famous blogger. Right after she graduated from Seika University, Ayuzawa decided to dedicate her time and passion into this job.

She loved blogging since the aged of twelve, after she's been introduced to the world of blog by her pal, Sakura. At First Misaki was a loser in blogging as she doesn't even know how to post a status nevertheless a photo, after seeing Sakura got hooked to this site made her more determine to learn all the functions and tools available on this site by hook or by crook.

Her efforts did paid off as soon as she get used to all the new icons, Misaki decided to update her blog by posting this photo, never did she knew this photo changed her life forever and it caused her blog to reach a millions hits over night. At the age of nineteen … Misaki earned recognition in the bloggers' world.

You guys must be wondering, what's so special about the picture? How did she turned famous overnight?

Well… Actually, it's just a photo showing her snow-white bunny munching onto its carrot. Yeah, you got it right… It's just a bunny that she owned, making her famous overnight."

"Hilarious, isn't it. This is the power of social- media and do not underestimate or overestimate its power; you'd never know what going to happen next."

"Well… here's her story."

"Click." A sound made by her digital camera each time a picture been captured, this time it was a scene of two little kittens cuddling on the field.

"Alright, the perfect picture for my next blog's status update." Misaki smiled as she placed her camera back into her bag. Stared at her watch and realized that she's late to update her blog, not wanting to disappoint her readers and fans … Misaki decided to post an apologies status via her phone.

* * *

**_URL: Mikki_Zara _**

**_Text: Comic San / Size: 12 / Colour: Light Pink_**

**_Title: Apologies Note_**

**_Gomenasai Bloggers!_**

**_I'll be late to update my blog, got stuck in the field…_**

**_Love,_**

**_Ayuzawa_**

_[**Your status has been published! 1 second ago]**_

* * *

In less than a minute, her blog's page was been spammed by comments which was left by her dedicate readers , fans and haters. What shocked her most is that, an anonymous reader that under goes the penname of Piggy. T was still there after she insulted him online , because she thought that he's a stalker or even worse a rapist after an incident that occurs yesterday.

**Flashback**

_Misaki was updating her blog since it was her daily routine, Due to her lack of inspiration on what to post next… She decided to take a picture of her bedroom and showed it anyone that visits her blog in the middle of the night._

_It's expected that no one will be reading your blog in the middle of night unless he/she has insomnia, just as Misaki was about to head to bed her phone started beeping signaling her that there's new comment in her latest update. She scrolled down the page and saw the comment been left by an anonymous._

_That comment sure gave her a Goosebumps, who'll post such idiotic comment that made you sounded like a stalker to a woman. And this was his comment._

_"Wow! You room looks alike to you in someway, one day I'd like to meet you someday and if you were to reject my offer on a date, trust me I'll haunt you down… Piggy. T."_

_Since he was on anonymous, Misaki couldn't blocked or stopped him from visiting her blog._

**End of Flashback**

"Ugh, why do I even think of that incident?" Misaki groaned as each time she thinks of it, it just gave her the Goosebumps.

The sky was getting darker and darker and this reminded Misaki of" **"that"** comment.

_"Maybe… Maybe, the stalker is nearby?"_

Misaki shook her head to get rid of the ideas out of her mind as she went to flag down a cab and went home straight.

* * *

End, Please Review!

Edited Version as at 7/7/12

Please respect that this is my work!

Twinkle Earthling (.^.^.)

20/4/12


	2. Chapter 2

****A/N: Many thanks to those that reviewed my fic :) your reviews are been loved by Evil Earthling :)

* * *

**Previously, On my World of Blog ….**

Misaki shook her head to get rid of those ideas out of her mind as she went to flag down a cab and went home straight.

* * *

Here's chapter two! Enjoy!

While waiting for the photo to be uploaded, Ayuzawa checked her phone for any latest message from her pals as she switched off her phone earlier in order to have full concentration on capturing the image of the kittens.

"Wow."

"292 missed calls and 393 unread messages from Sakura, 50 missed call from Shizuko."

Ayuzawa decided to read the message first as it will roughly gave her an idea on what Sakura wanted to tell her earlier.

* * *

**_Sender: IloveSasu [Sakura]_**

**_Time: 6.00 PM_**

**_Location: Tokyo, Japan_**

**_MISAKI! EMEGENCY, CALL ME ASAP AFTER YOU READ THIS MESSAGE…. I NEED TO …_**

"Shit." Misaki cursed after reading it as the message stopped half-way. Lots of "**What could possibly happen to Sakura images. [1]**" popped to her mind.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Ayuzawa pressed Sakura's number on her speed-dial list and if anything were to happen to her best pal… Misaki is not going to forgive herself.

_"What if, Sakura was asking for my help?"_

"What if, **"that"** [2] Stalker captured Sakura as a hostage to lure me out?"

"And what if, Sakura was been Kidnapped or even worse been gang raped?"

Before Misaki's inner-self could proceed, A voice was been heard at the other end of the line.

"Misaki! Is that you?" Sakura's voice greeted her.

"SAKURA, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"I'm fine, is every alright? You sound worried."

"Are you sure, you're alright? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Hmm… No."

"What makes you think that I'm hurt?"

"That message which you sent me earlier."

"Which message, I sent you a lot …. Ooohhhh that one, Well… My phone's battery kind of went flat before I could finish typing my 393th message to you."

Misaki heaved a sigh of relief after hearing Sakura's explanation.

"Misaki, are you there?"

"Yes."

"Okay, because I haven't finish my sentence yet. The last part of my message was this … I wanted to confirm the location of our gathering with shizuko."

_"WHAT? You're kidding me right… you sent me 393 messages just to confirm the location of our gathering."_

"Sakura, I got to go now… we'll chat next time." Misaki ended the call as she heads back to her laptop and started publishing the photo that she promised her readers and fans.

* * *

**_Font: Comic sans MS / Size: 12 / Colour: Light pink_**

**_Title: Kawaii Kittens_**

**_Sup peeps!_**

**_As promised earlier, I'll be late in updating my blog. Well here's the picture I hope you guys enjoyed it._**

**_~Ziggy out_**

**_[Your status has been published 2 second ago]_**

* * *

Misaki started yawning as it was late at night; the comments got to wait till tomorrow as she's going have an interview with one of the TEEN magazines next morning. Switched off her laptop and drank her hot milk before she heads to bed.

**Meanwhile…. With Piggy. T**

Usui made it a daily needs to visits Misaki's blog as he will learnt lots new things each time she posted something.

"Tsk...Tsk…"

As usual Usui will under goes the penname of Piggy. T each time he commented on her post.

* * *

**_Front: Comic San MS / Size: 12 / Colour: Light Pink [since it was Misaki's blog template]_**

**_Actually, I'm a kitty lover too. XD_**

**_Each time you post a new picture, it just got me hooked to your blog and you, remember I'm watching you._**

**_Night~! Sweet dreams to you… Ziggy. [Flying kisses… xoxo]_**

**Piggy .T~**

Satisfied of his comment, Usui pressed the enter button and there was a note popping out telling him that his comment was been posted successfully.

_"Alright, Ziggy can't wait to see your next move." Usui smirked._

* * *

Additional Notes - [1] You know like been raped, kidnapped ... etc, Well it has already been explained in the next line

[2] "That" Stalker was referring to Piggy. T [ Chapter one has more detailed explanation]

Acknowledgement: Jun, ILikecookies, Periodic Table, anon, Cammile Isabelle, Dreamy Tears

Not really a cliff-hanger XD, Well Please Review... your review will make a different xoxo

Please respect that this is my work!

Twinkle Earthling

22/4/12


	3. Chapter 3

Authoress's Note : Once again, Many thanks to those that reviewed for my past chapter X3 Hello to my new reader ... Milly :) My apologies for the short chapter XD. Good Luck to those taking their mid- term examination next week XD

No Flames and Trolling!

Rating : T

Italics - speech or thoughts

Bold - Venue

* * *

Previously on My World of Blog….

_"Alright, Ziggy can't wait to see your next move." Usui smirked._

~x~x~x~x~

Well… Enjoy! Here's Chapter 3.

* * *

"Light, Camera, Action."

"Welcome back to another episode of TEEN magazine's interview. Today it's our privilege and honor to invite Ziggy Miki [1] to our show. Let's give her a round of applause."

***Clap* *Clap***

"Oh my Gosh, You're prettier in person Ziggy." The MC [2] told her.

"Thanks, I'm flattered."

"Do mind sharing with us some beauty tips?"

"Actually…. I'm not sure too, I guess it must be the effect of the new skin lotion I just brought last week."

"Come on; tell us the brand of the skin lotion you used?"

"Alright, here it is… Waka Waka UV ray lotion." Misaki took it from her pinkish handbag. Audience who were present for the live recording were busy taking down notes from which types of brands did Ziggy used to the number of times she applied the lotions.

"Ahem."

"Anyway, back to the story… could you tell us more on how you became a famous blogger? I'm sure your fans are dying to know the answer."

Ziggy can't help but to giggle at that question, no one is going to believe that she's got famous due to that one picture she posted.

"I got addicted to the world of blog thank to my best pal Sakura, at first I was a noob [3] in blogging and seeing my friends got hooked to it. It's just irritate me as I'm the odd one out who doesn't even know how to blog."

"Thanks again to Sakura; I'm able to publish my first picture which was my snow-white bunny. I named it after snow-white because of her snowy white furs which resemble snow white a lot. And that's how I've become icon in the blogger world."

"Impressive. So did you bring your bunny with you today?"

"Yes, hold on a second." Ziggy walked to the other end of the stage and carried the cage up while she returned back to her seat.

"Here little bunny, Here little bunny." Ziggy said as she opened the cage and placed the cube carrot near the entrance to lure snow white out.

"Isn't she the cutest bunny ever? Can I hold her for a moment?" The MC squeaked while the audience with the exception of one blonde haired guy was busying taking picture of Ziggy's bunny.

* * *

"Sure. Be careful, she's just injured her ankle yesterday."

"You can count on me."

The cameraman was signaling to The MC that it was time to roll the credits, now all they have to do was to wait for it.

"3"

"2"

"1"

* * *

"With that we come to the end of today episode, hope you guys enjoyed it see you again in next week's episode."

Ziggy did her part by waving to the camera while The MC was busying playing with the bunny.

"And….. Cut." The director shouted.

"Good Job, Guys." He gave them the thumbs up.

"Thanks again for accepting our interview."

"No worries." Misaki smiled at her as she carefully placed snow white back to its cage.

"If there's nothing, I'm going off." Misaki bowed and just as she was about to leave, The MC shouted.

"Can I have your autograph? I'm a huge fan of you …. Ziggy."

"Sure." Misaki took the paper and pen from her palm and signed on it.

"Here you go, Ja."

"Arigato, Ziggy- Sama."

Never did Misaki knew, her fan clubs were waiting for her at the main lobby, just as she was about to took the lift to the main lobby , the mysterious looking blonde haired guy stopped her and tapped her shoulder in result causing her to turn back.

"WHAT!" Misaki yelled as she thought that it's just another mad fan of hers.

"Well, Well… I didn't expect this kind of attitude from a icon like you." Usui smirked.

"Get your facts right Mister, I don't give a damn on my attitude if you're not happy with it… Buzz Off."

"Fine, someone is in deep shit if she takes that lift." Usui spoke loud enough for her to hear as he walked away.

"Define, the word deep shit." Misaki answered.

* * *

"F-A-N-C-L-U-B, M-A-D-N-E-S-S."

"Any solutions to it?"

"Yes but looks like someone doesn't appreciate my help." Usui kept on walking and ignoring her at the same time.

"Wait, Wait, Wait. Fine, I take back my words. I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier do you mind telling me the solutions to my crisis?" Misaki begged him.

"That's much better, Princess." Usui winked at her as he pointed to the staircase next to the lift and tell her to turn left after she reached the ground floor to avoid her fan club.

Ayuzawa thanked him before she headed towards the staircase, assuming that Usui will followed her, Misaki went one step ahead of him.

* * *

5 minutes later ….

Misaki reached the ground floor safely thanked to that guy, just as she was about to thank him again, He was no where to be found. She searched around the area once more in hopes of finding him.

Seeing that there's no hope, Ayuzawa decides to thank him via her blog. After seeing Piggy. T's comment will Misaki still has the mood to thank the mysterious guy that saves her?

Find out in the next chapter of My World of Blog.

* * *

Additional Notes : [1] That's Misaki :)

[2] Microphone Controller

[3] A Slang for Newbie

Acknowledgement : Milly, Jun, Cammile Isabelle and Periodic table

Please Review~! Your Review will make a different :)

Please respect that this is my work!

Twinkle Earthling (.^w^.)

29/4/12


End file.
